


Quiero verte sonreír y feliz

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Makeup Sex, Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: "Aún te quiero. Y sé cuánto sea equivocado decírtelo, porque ahora hay otra persona en tu vida, pero ya no podía soportar este peso solo.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Quiero verte sonreír y feliz

**Author's Note:**

> La historia es una continuación de https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777137, porque no podía sufrir un final tan triste :')

**Quiero verte sonreír y feliz**

Cuando sus padres le habían dicho que Yuto iba a venir a visitarle, Hikaru recordaba de haberse sentido nervioso, increíblemente nervioso.

No veía a su hermano hace casi seis meses, y no mucho menos hace que no hablaba con él.

Sabía qué iba a ser difícil, y no entendía la razón porque Yuto hubiera aceptado sin parpadear, sin inventar unas excusas con su madre, trivial también, para no ser obligado a ir a visitarle.

Que no quisiera verle había resultado claro por ambos cuando, meses atrás, Hikaru había sido forzado a mentirle sobre una fantasmal relación para mantenerle lejos.

Para protegerlo, se había dicho entonces, aunque en ese momento de su vida se estuviera decididamente arrepintiendo de su decisión.

Ya no había tenido éxito de hacerse gustar a nadie, Hikaru. Había intentado, había salido con sus amigos y se había mirado alrededor, antes de establecer cuanto todavía se sintiera unido a Yuto, cuanto todavía deseara tenerle a su lado.

Esa mañana, se había despertado temprano.

Aunque fuera consciente del hecho que su hermano menor iba a ser poco abierto al dialogo, quería hacerle sentir tan cómodo como podía, a pesar de todo.

Había arreglado rápidamente su piso y luego había ido de compras al conbini para tomar algo de

comer.

Perdió tiempo, en esa operación. Se quedó mucho tiempo parado frente a los yogures, al sonreír sin ninguna buena razón sólo al recordar cuanto al menor le gustaran los de los gustos más raros, una pasión que él nunca había compartido.

Tomó una cantidad suficiente, antes de seguir adelante.

El resto de la mañana procedió lentamente, demasiado por su paciencia.

No le importaba lo que iba a pasar en los días que habrían pasado juntos, no le importaba que su hermano pudiera ignorarle o que pudieran pelear.

Le echaba de menos, a muerte.

Le echaba de menos verle todas mañanas, le echaba de menos hablar con él.

Le echaba de menos tocarle y hacerle tocar, besarle, hacer el amor con él.

Le echaban de menos todas las cosas que en el tiempo se habían vuelto en cotidianidad, y que ahora deseaba tener como nada al mundo, aunque siendo sólo su culpa haberlas perdido.

Cuando finalmente fue la hora de salir, suspiró como si hubiera aguantado la respiración toda la mañana.

Cuando llegó a la estación, sin embargo, se encontró de vuelta en un estado de ansiedad que no tuvo éxito de controlar hasta que llegó el tren de Yuto.

Al verle bajar del vagón, casi sobresaltó.

No había pasado tanto de que le había visto la última vez, pero le parecía diferente.

Era más alto, los rasgos más definidos.

Era hermoso, hermoso como nunca recordaba de haberle visto antes.

Fue a su encuentro con una sonrisa, no tuvo éxito de impedírselo pese a que las circunstancias le dijeran claramente que no debería haberlo hecho.

“Yuu.” le dijo, en tono casi encantado cuando fue bastante cerca. “Soy feliz de verte.”

Yuto levantó una ceja y se mordió un labio.

“Hola, Hikaru.” respondió, más tranquilo, y no pudo hacer nada para escaparse del abrazo del mayor. “Yo... yo también soy feliz de verte.”

No se dijeron mucho más todo el viaje hacia el piso de Hikaru.

El mayor, de verdad, trataba de hacer conversación, y no porque estuviera cómodo en esa situación, sino porque sabía qué el silencio era una opción aún peor.

Cuando llegaron a casa y guardaron la maleta de Yuto, Hikaru se quedó en medio del cuarto, como si no supiera qué hacer.

Al final suspiró, al indicar la habitación y esforzándose de sonreír a su hermano.

“Tú duermes por ahí. ¿Eres cansado por el viaje? Puedes descansar un poco, si quieres. Esta noche pensaba de ir a comer algo afuera, conozco un lugar que hace un yakitori genial. Pero si prefieres quedarte en casa no hay problemas para mí, estoy seguro que...”

“¡Hikaru!” le paró el menor, al suspirar y al fruncir el entrecejo. “¿Cuándo vas dejar de fingir que no pase nada?” le preguntó con un murmurio.

“Fingir que...” repitió el mayor, y luego se pasó las manos en la cara en expresión frustrada. “No es mi intención fingir que haya pasado nada, Yuu. Sólo trataba de hacerla más simple, he pensado que si hubiera ignorado...”

“Estoy cansado.” le interrumpió Yuto otra vez, como si lo que le estaba diciendo no le gustara y no quisiera descubrir adonde llegara. “De todas maneras, puedo también dormir en el sofá, si quieres. No hace falta que me ceda tu habitación.”

Hikaru se encogió de hombros, mortificado.

“No es un problema.” susurró. “Ve a descansar, vamos. Yo me quedo aquí, tengo... tengo cosas de hacer.” le dijo, al esforzarse de sonreírle.

Cuando oyó a su hermano cerrar la puerta, de todas maneras, la sonrisa se apagó.

No era que se hubiera esperado de poder ignorar la realidad.

Sólo había esperado de no ver esa exacta expresión de rabia y tristeza en la cara de su hermano.

Era algo que odiaba, y aún más odiaba la idea de ser él la causa.

Sólo le habría gustado hacer algo para remediar.

*

Cuando Yuto apareció de la habitación, estaba casi hora de cenar.

Hikaru no había hecho mucho esa tarde.

Había tratado de leer o ver algo a la televisión, pero no podía concentrarse en nada.

Había pensado, principalmente.

No sabía lo que había imaginado Yuto durante los meses pasados.

Su madre le había dicho que le veía de humor peor que lo normal, que no tenía ganas de salir y de estar con sus amigos, pero culpaba el hecho que era un adolescente, y que iba a pasarle con el tiempo.

Hikaru sabía qué no estaba así, pero nunca había encontrado el coraje de decirle nada.

Algún tiempo antes, cuando aún vivía en Sendai, cuando aún estaban juntos, Yuto le había dicho que era como si en ese lugar él fuera su sol, y que iba a echarle mucho de menos cuando no hubiera estado allí, cuando hubiera estado lejos centenas de kilómetros.

Cuando le había dicho que había conocido a otro chico, que ya no podían estar juntos, que al final sólo era su hermano, ese sol había desaparecido, echándole en la oscuridad total.

Ahora, todo lo que quería Hikaru era retomar su lugar, arrancarle de los brazos de la oscuridad, devolver en su cara la sonrisa que le quedaba tan bien, sin la cual podía apenas mirarle sin recordarse de lo que le había hecho.

Pues las esforzaba él, y lo hizo otra vez cuando le vio entrar en el cuarto, con esa expresión somnolienta tan confundida que si la ocasión hubiera sido diferente se habría burlado de él.

“¿Pues? ¿Qué decidiste de hacer por la cena?” le preguntó, fingiéndose entusiasta.

Yuto se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

“Si tú quieres salir, está bien para mí. Cualquier cosa quieras hacer, no...” suspiró. “No quiero ser un problema.”

“No eres ningún problema.” le respondió, rápidamente, antes de morderse la lengua por el tono utilizado. “Yuto, ¿quieres hablar? ¿Por qué viniste aquí con la prospectiva de pasar tres días ignorándome? Entiendo cómo te sientes, entiendo lo que te hice, pero lo que no entiendo es porque hayas tenido que hacerte daño viniendo aquí. Si fue mamá a insistir para que vinieras, podría simplemente haberle dicho que no tenías ganas y...”

Yuto hizo un sonido sarcástico y sacudió la cabeza.

“No fue mamá, Hikka. Fui yo que le dije que quería venir aquí, fui yo que...” suspiró. “Quería verte. No me malinterpretes, te odio por lo que me hiciste, pero... esto no cambia las cosas. No cambia lo que pasó entre nosotros y no cambia el hecho que me echas de menos. Por esto estoy aquí.” sonrojó de repente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Hikaru se salió los ojos, para nada listo para su confesión.

“Yutti, ¿pues por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué me has ignorado todos estos meses? Podríamos haber hablado, podríamos haber arreglado las cosas. No tenía que ir de esta manera.”

“No. Yo... no quería hablar contigo, de verdad. Me tomó un poco antes de elaborar lo que pasó, y cuando he entendido fue como si el mundo se me hubiera venido encima. Empecé a imaginarte con tu nuevo novio, a pensar en alguien diferente que te tocaba, en alguien que pudiera estar contigo como yo no podía. Y llegué también a pensar que quizás era mejor así, pero, aunque sepa qué es racional no tengo éxito de evitar de...” se mordió un labio, como para evitar de echarse a llorar. “De quererte, Hikka. Aún te quiero. Y sé cuánto sea equivocado decírtelo, porque ahora hay otra persona en tu vida, pero ya no podía soportar este peso solo.”

Hikaru sonrojó, avergonzado, y ni pensó si fuera justo o no antes de revelarle la verdad.

“No hay nadie, Yutti.” murmuró. “Nunca hubo, yo...” se pasó una mano en el pelo, sintiéndose al borde de un ataque de pánico. “Cuando vine aquí tuve demasiado tiempo a solas. Pensé mucho, pensé en nosotros y llegué a la conclusión que no podía pedirte de quedarte conmigo, porque eres demasiado joven y porque, lo sabemos bien esto, somos hermanos, y no tendríamos una vida fácil. Por esta razón te mentí, por esta razón te dije que había conocido a otro chico, cuando en realidad no estaba verdad. Lo siento, Yuto, pero tampoco yo nunca he dejado de estar enamorado de ti, y es por esto que te mentí.”

Se había esperado que Yuto gritara. Que le dijera que se había equivocado, que ahora de verdad le odiaba, que le había dejado sufrir por nada, y sentía que lo habría merecido, porque la manera como se sentía en ese momento demostraba que realmente se había equivocado a mentirle de esa manera, cuando luego había pasado cada día de los meses pasados a desear que su hermano pudiera aún ser suyo.

Lo que no se había esperado, era de sentir sus labios en los propios.

Y no se había esperado que le gustara tanto, como si últimamente hubiera estado mutilado de una parte de sí que acababa de estarle devuelta.

Buscó su lengua con la propia, jugando con esa, mordiéndole suavemente los labios, descubriendo otra vez su sabor y recordando cuanto lo amara.

Se alejó unos momentos, teniéndole la cara en las manos, mirándole directamente a los ojos y finalmente viéndole sonreír.

Ya no había trazas de oscuridad en su cara, ya no había trazas de sufrimiento ni de tristeza o de rabia.

Su Yuto estaba sereno, y él sólo podía sentirse mejor por esto, y desear de poderle ver así por el resto de su vida.

Le tomó de las caderas y le hizo retroceder hasta la puerta de la habitación, sin encontrar mucha resistencia por su parte.

Le empujó suavemente para hacerle recaer en el colchón, pues volvió a besarle, sintiéndole derretirse bajo su toco, sintiendo como con el pasar de los minutos sus gestos pareciera más natural en ese camino donde se estaban acostumbrando otra vez el uno con el cuerpo del otro.

“¿No teníamos que ir a cenar?” le preguntó Yuto, al jadear ligeramente mientras su hermano le liberaba de la camiseta e iba a atacar los pantalones.

“Yo no tengo hambre. ¿Y tú?” respondió el mayor, al levantar una ceja con aire alusivo antes que Yuto se echara a reía, ayudándole a liberarle de su ropa.

El mayor le llevó la boca a la garganta, pasando la lengua allí y empezando a bajar, al morderle jocosamente un pezón, al saborear su piel mientras las manos se movían de sus caderas a la ingle, obteniendo el resultado de hacerle temblar bajo su toque.

Yuto se extendía hacia él, ansiado, y le hacía sentir cuantas ganas tuviera de él, cuanto deseara sentir más.

Hikaru no quiso desperdiciar tiempo antes de decirle que sí.

Por otra parte, había esperado meses, y después de haber perdido todas esperanzas de poderle haber de vuelta, ese era un regalo más que agradecido.

Fue aún más abajo, le acarició la erección con la lengua mientras la mano iba a su boca y le empujaba a abrir los labios y humedecerle los dedos.

Estaba casi cautivado por esa lengua y la sensualidad como se movía entre las falanges, tanto que le tomó más que necesario antes de alejarlas y llevar la mano entre sus nalgas, rozando la abertura con el primero dedo y presionando.

Le envolvió el sexo con la boca mientras deslizaba despacio dentro de él, tratando de distraerle y de hacerle sentir la menor molestia posible; sin embargo, vio una mueca en su cara cuando los dedos se hicieron dos.

Pues se movió lentamente, y se tomó todo el tiempo necesario para prepararle.

Cuando Yuto le hizo señal que ya no podía esperar más, Hikaru se levantó, mirándole a los ojos y acariciándole la cara, antes de tomarle una pierna y llevársela alrededor de las caderas, metiéndose contra de él y empezando a penetrarle.

Tuvo cuidado con sus expresiones y trató de ir despacio, de no ceder al calor que le estaba envolviendo, dejándose ir a un suspiro cuando fue enteramente dentro de él, como si hasta ese momento hubiera aguantado la respiración.

Esperó tanto como podía, y cuando le sintió relajarse comenzó a moverse, saliendo de su cuerpo y volviendo adentro con un empujón firme, y luego otro y uno más, más y más rápido, mientras el menor empezaba a gemir bajo de él.

Le había echado de menos. Le había echado de menos sentirle a su alrededor, le había echado de menos su calor y esa sensación de completitud.

Le habían echado de menos sus uñas que le arañaban las caderas, le había echado de menos su nombre, murmurado como un canto por la voz del menor.

Todo de Yuto le había echado de menos, y la espera ahora estaba dando sus frutos.

Le envolvió la erección en la palma de la mano, tratando de moverla al mismo ritmo de los empujones dentro de él.

Lo vio claro en su expresión cuando fue cerca del orgasmo, y fue feliz de poder aún reconocer tan bien las señales.

Se movió más rápido junto a su mano hasta que Yuto se corrió, al arquear la espalda para ir al encuentro de sus caderas y al cerrar los ojos, casi gritando mientras se vaciaba en su mano y en su propio estómago.

Hikaru ralentizó por unos momentos y le miró encantado, encontrándole hermoso como nunca le había visto, sintiendo renovada su excitación mientras volvía a hundirse dentro de él, más y más fuerte, y sólo le tomaron unos empujones más para llegar al orgasmo.

Invocó todo el control que le quedaba para no desmayarse contra de él. En cambio, se le puso a un lado, tirándole cerca hasta que el menor le apoyó la cabeza en el pecho, suspirando de satisfacción.

Estaban bien, ambos.

A Hikaru le parecía de haber vuelto en el pasado, cuando aún estaba en Sendai, antes de ese periodo fragmentado cuando le había herido tanto de sentirse mal ahora para haberle hecho algo así.

“Voy a terminar la escuela.” murmuró improvisamente Yuto, los ojos cerrados. “Voy a terminar la escuela y voy a venir a Tokyo. Y podemos vivir juntos, y estar juntos cada vez que queremos. Y no me importa cuánto va a ser difícil y cuanto sea equivocado, esto es lo que quiero. Y no quiero que vuelvas a mentirme, Hikka, ni siquiera si lo haces para protegerme.” hizo una pausa y suspiró. “Si... si es lo que tú quieres también, es claro.”

Hikaru rio, al desordenarle el pelo.

“Me echaste de menos los meses pasados, no sabes cuánto Yu. Seguí pensando en cómo habría sido tenerte aquí conmigo, en cuánto me habría gustado hacer una vida juntos y...” respiró hondo mientras buscabas las palabras adecuadas. “Y ahora que estás aquí conmigo lo sé, sé qué ya no quiero dejarte ir. Que lo considere justo o no.” concluyó. “Eres mío, Yuto. Para siempre.”

“Tuyo.” repitió el menor, con una sonrisa avergonzada. “Me gusta.”

No se dijeron nada más.

Yuto se dejó acunar por las caricias del mayor en su espalda, y se durmió sereno, mientras Hikaru le miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

“Te quiero.” murmuró bajo, a pesar de que no le pudiera oír, y luego cerró los ojos.

No recordaba de nunca haber dormido tan bien como esa noche.

*

La mañana siguiente, cuando Yuto se levantó, Hikaru estaba despierto ya de algunos minutos, y estaba ocupado preparando el café.

“Buenos días.” le dijo el menor, al sonreírle y al acercarse, dándole un beso en los labios.

Hikaru devolvió beso y sonrisa, sintiéndose sereno como no le había pasado durante meses.

Era una escena tan familiar que sentía de poderse acostumbrar.

Yuto se dirigió al frigorífico, y sonrió travieso al ver el contenido.

Sacó un yogurt, mostrándoselo a su hermano.

“¿Lo tomaste para mí?” preguntó. “No te olvidaste que me gustan.”

Hikaru se encogió de hombros y sonrojó.

“No he olvidado nada de ti, Yu. Y nunca voy a hacerlo.”

Se sentaron a la mesa por el desayuno y se quedaron en silencio, sin sentir la necesidad de hablar.

De vez en cuando Hikaru levantaba los ojos hacia su hermano, y no podía evitar de sonreír, de sentirse feliz.

La oscuridad, en todas sus formas, había desaparecido de sus rasgos.

Y él iba a hacer todo lo que podía para evitar que volviera.


End file.
